Frequency translation from a higher frequency to a lower frequency conventionally employs a heterodyning technique. However, where broadband high-frequency energy is to be brought into, for example, the audio spectrum, only a portion of these signals can be so translated since the audio spectrum has a much smaller bandwidth than the high-frequency signals. A variation of using a single heterodyning circuit is to employ a plurality of heterodyning circuits each adapted for shifting down a contiguous portion of the high-frequency broadband signals. Even if such a contiguous separation of the information signal is feasible, a designer is confronted with the problem of balancing the magnitudes and phases of the shifted signals to provide a valid representation in the audio spectrum. These design obstacles are but two confronting marine scientists who desire to analyze the ultrasonic signals projected and received by porpoises. The frequency range transmitted and received by a porpoise contains frequency components from less than 2 kilohertz to in excess of 100 kilohertz. Unfortunately, because of the unsuitability of heterodyning techniques, the human operator has been locked out of the real-time analysis of the reflected ultrasonic signal since the range of human hearing only reaches from about 20 hertz to 15 kilohertz. Further analysis problems arise since the porpoise transmits this broadband ultrasonic signal at varying rates from as few as one-at-random to as many as 400 pulses per second. When a porpoise begins a run at a target, the pulse rate is low. As it nears its target, the pulse rate approaches a maximum of 400 pulses per second. The reflected components of the higher rate signals contain increasing by greater amounts of information such as size, speed, bearing, etc., to allow the porpoise to approach and capture, for example, an evasively maneuvering bait fish as it attempts to escape. The broadband porpoise pulses have been synthesized in the laboratory and spectral analyses have been made in an effort to discover which frequency components contribute most significantly toward providing meaningful target information. An information pulse stretching technique is needed to utilize the entire echoing cycle to allow an operator to have a real-time analysis of the ultrasonic signals within the audio spectrum.